Quidditchtraining
by thegreenlily
Summary: „Das ist nicht einfach nur 'ein Typ', James, er ist der Tollste.", das war dann der berühmte Tritt in die Magengegend. Lilys Stimme nahm einen weichen Klang an. „Groß und stark und hübsch, er hat wunderschöne Augen...", schwärmte sie. „Ist das eklig...", alles hätte er gegeben, damit Sirius die liebeskranke Evans versorgte und er dafür seine Hausaufgaben machen durfte... JL Oneshot


**So ihr Lieben, hier melde ich mich mal wieder mit einer kleinen Story... SIe ging mir so durch den Kkopf, hoffentlich zaubert sie euch ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen :) xoxo**

Sie saßen am Quidditchfeld. Nachdem jetzt sich beim Training vier Knochen (nacheinander wohl gemerkt) gebrochen hatte, wollte er es für heute gut sein lassen. Tatsächlich tat sein Arm sogar noch ein bisschen weh, obwohl Sirius natürlich alles fachgerecht geheilt hatte. Der saß neben ihm und machte Hausaufgaben. „Sirius?"

„Mh?", kam es nur desinteressiert zurück.

„Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn, zehn ist das Beste, wie cool findest du mich?", einen Moment herrschte perplexe Stille, dann gackerte Sirius sofort los.

„Was war das denn für eine Frage, Krone.", lachte er. James seufzte.

„Antworte einfach.", maulte er ein bisschen.

„Uh – ich schätze mal, du bist eine glatte neun.", er warf einen feixenden Blick auf ihn, sodass James stöhnte, er wusste doch, was jetzt kam. „Punkteabzug wegen Kraut und Rüben auf deinem Kopf.", ja, er hatte es gewusst. Sein vertrottelter bester Freund fuhr hämisch grinsend durch seine eigenen, gefügigen Haare.

„Ach halt's Mal.", meckerte er sofort zurück, da lachte Sirius umso mehr.

„Ach komm, mein kleines Krönchen-"

„Du sollst das lassen.", knurrte er jetzt. Sirius' gute Laune und seine Erheiterung über das Gespräch waren gerade schlagartig verflogen. Diesen Ton schlug James nur sehr selten bei ihm an und nur, wenn er die Zehenspitzen über die festgesteckte Grenze gesetzt hatte. Nicht, dass er das jemals absichtlich tat, nur hatte er nicht begriffen, wie ernst dieses Gespräch für James war. Und wie lange er mit sich gekämpft hatte, ehe er sich trauen wollte, mit seinem besten Freund zu reden.

Aber als er ihn jetzt musterte, da errötete er letztendlich. „Merlin – geht es bei diesem Gespräch um 'Mädchen'?", fragte er unsicher.

„Vielleicht.", kam es zaghaft zurück, sodass sie nun beide erröteten. Dass er über Mädchen sprechen wollte kam viel seltener vor. Sirius redete ständig über Mädchen, weil er ständig irgendeine Freundin hatte.

„Ich dachte, du wärst – uhm – du bist doch letztlich mit Mia in Hogsmeade gewesen.", sagte er langsam. „Du hast doch gesagt, es war schön?"

„Aber ich mag sie nicht.", zumindest nicht so sehr wie er das andere Mädchen mochte. „Sie ist so anhänglich und so albern, jedes Wort bringt sie zum kichern.", maulte er dann.

„Sie ist verknallt in dich, deshalb.", erwiderte Sirius nun rasch. „Das wird sich legen, gib ihr doch eine Chance. Sie ist so cool. Und wirklich nett. Und sie hat dich tatsächlich gern.", zählte er auf.

„Ja...", murmelte James. „Du hast wohl Recht, ich bin unfair zu ihr."

Sie schwiegen einen Moment, dann holte Sirius tief Luft. „Um welches Mädchen geht es denn?", fragte er.

„Ich-", er unterbrach sich selber. „Hey, was war das denn?", brüllte er laut, sodass Sirius zusammen zuckte, als hätte er ihn geschlagen. „Mia, Lily, auf dem Feld wird nicht gezickt!", ermahnte er die beiden Streithühner.

„Aber sie hat-", begann Mia, da sprang er auf.

„Mir ist egal wer was gemacht hat, auf dem Feld wird nicht gezickt!", schrie er zurück, die beiden sahen sich kurz an, dann wurde Mia knallrot und sah auf ihren Besenstil.

„Aber-", begann sie nur etwas kleinlauter.

„Ich will das nicht hören!", brüllte er zu ihr. „Auf dem Feld wird nicht gestritten! Ihr seid ein Team und wenn ihr kein Team sein könnt, dann werde ich denjenigen auswechseln, der mich mehr nervt!", maulte er dann. Letztendlich warf er einen Blick zu der Rothaarigen. „Verstanden? Das gilt auch für dich, Evans!"

„Jawohl, Kapitän.", sagte sie recht unschuldig, dabei hatte er gesehen, dass 'sie' Mias Besen zuerst gerammt hatte.

Er setzte sich wieder neben Sirius, der nachdenklich seine Stirn runzelte. „Weißt du, das wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, sie los zu werden.", erklärte er schließlich.

„Was?", fragte er. „Wen?"

„Na Evans.", kam die überraschende Antwort. „Ich meine, die Sache zwischen euch ist so verkrampft und einfach unerträglich geworden, seit sie dich Ende der fünften Klasse abgewiesen hat.", darauf antwortete er nicht. „Und Mia steht auf dich, wenn du dich nicht so anstellen würdest, wärst du längst mit ihr zusammen. Sie ist Sportlerin, die sind gelenkig.", versuchte er es mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich will Lily nicht loswerden.", grummelte James nur. „Sie fliegt viel besser als Mia und stellt sich auch nicht immer so blöd an.", erklärte er dann direkt hinterher, damit sein bester Freund nicht Verdacht schöpfte.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, sie stellt sich nur blöd an, weil sie in dich verknallt ist.", erwiderte der aber nur abgelenkt.

„Sieh mal, ich kann Mia aber nicht leiden. Ich will sie nicht.", erklärte er jetzt etwas direkter, nachdem Sirius den Wink eben nicht verstanden hatte.

„Fein, also – wen willst du dann?", fragte er. In diesem Moment krachte Mia mit vollem Karacho (und absichtlich, er hatte doch gesehen, dass sie gezielt hatte) in Lilys Besen. Beide kreischten auf. James war ungemein erleichtert, dass das Training so weit unten statt fand, denn die beiden verloren die Kontrolle über ihre Besen völlig und stürzten zu zweit an ihre Besen klammernd auf den Boden. Keine der beiden schien sich etwas getan zu haben, denn während Sirius und er bereits aufsprangen, da starrte Lily auf die zersplitterten Teile ihres Besens. Der von Mia war ganz geblieben.

Und die reagierte auch sofort. Sie stürzte sich mit einem Kampfschrei auf Lily, riss sie zu Boden und prügelte sich mit ihr. „Hey!", brüllte James entsetzt, während die beiden sich schlugen und kratzten und auf dem Boden wälzten. Die anderen Teammitglieder landeten in einem Kreis und sahen betreten dabei zu, wie Sirius und James die beiden mühsam trennten. „Was ist denn nur in euch gefahren!", verlangte er zu wissen. „Was war das für eine Aktion?"

„Sie hat mich gerammt!", sagte Lily.

„Sie hat mich zuerst gerammt!", schrie Mia zurück.

„Warum ist dein Besen dann heil und meiner ist kaputt?", tatsächlich traten ihr jetzt Tränen in die Augen und ein verlegener Blick auf ihren Kleinholz-Besen folgte.

„Ihr hört jetzt auf zu streiten!", verlangte James wütend, er hielt Lily immer noch an ihrer Schulter fest und sie hatte sich noch nicht gewehrt, Mia hingegen, die von Sirius am Arm gehalten wurde, versuchte schon die ganze Zeit, sich aus seinem Griff zu winden.

„Wir wäre es also damit, du lässt deine schmutzigen (einige keuchten auf, weil es unhöflich war, 'schmutzig' zu einem Muggelgeborenen zu sagen, egal wie man es meinte) Finger von meinem Freund und ich verspreche, deinen nächsten Besen in Ruhe zu lassen!", schnarrte Mia.

„Freund?", lachte sie nur auf. „Du bist ja nicht einmal mit ihm zusammen!"

„Geh doch zu 'Sev', dann kann der es dir machen!", damit wollte Lily sich wieder auf sie stürzen, James hielt sie jedoch zurück.

„Das reicht!", brüllte er.

„Du bist nur neidisch, weil du deine Chance verpasst hast!", provozierte Mia aber weiter.

„Und du bist nur neidisch, weil du nicht einmal in deinen Träumen Chancen bei ihm hast!", schoss Lily zurück. „Wieso suchst du dir nicht jemand anderen, mit dem du deine imaginäre Beziehung führen kannst?"

„Immerhin sind wir ausgegangen, während du ihn immer nur abweist!", schnarrte sie.

„Immerhin hat er mich gefragt und nicht ich ihn, so wie du verzweifelt genug warst, ihn zu bitten 'nur dieses eine Mal' mit dir aus zu gehen, um zu 'sehen, was passiert'!", dieses Mal musste Sirius Mia zurück halten, aber sie ihm war nicht so gefügig, wie Lily sich James gegenüber erwiesen hatte.

„Und wir hatten einen schönen Tag!", beharrte sie.

„Er wird mich wieder fragen und dann sage ich ja!", stellte Lily klar, ihre Stimme war dabei genau so laut wie die von James.

„Ihr hört jetzt auf!", rief er aufgebracht. Urplötzlich waren sie alle still, selbst die Streithühner schwiegen verbissen. „Mann, ey, typisch 'Weiber', ihr nervt mich alle beide!", schnaubte er, dabei musste er mit seiner freien Hand seine Stirn massieren, um ein wenig Selbstbeherrschung zurück zu erlangen. „Mia, ab unter die Dusche, du wirst von diesem Training ausgeschlossen. Evans' Besen wird von dir ersetzt.", schnarrte er dann.

„Aber-"  
„Sirius, schaff sie mir aus den Augen!", fuhr er nun seinen besten Freund an, der nur nickte. Alle waren schockiert über diesen Ausbruch, er würde sich später bei ihm entschuldigen. „Ihr anderen, weiter mit dem Training!", wies er sie an, letztendlich warf er einen Blick auf Lily, die immer noch betreten auf ihren Besen starrte. „Du auf die Bank.", schnarrte er.

Sie war ganz zahm, folgte ihm auf die Bank und ließ sich mit zittrigen Beinen nieder, in ihrer Hand umklammerte sie das größte Stück ihres ehemaligen Besenstils. Mia hatte sie ganz schön übel zugerichtet, sie blutete ein wenig aus der Nase, da waren ein paar Kratzer an ihrer Schläfe und eine aufgeplatzte Lippe. „Tut mir Leid.", flüsterte sie schniefend, dann verzog sie ihr Gesicht und spuckte Blut aus.

Er sah sie von der Seite an. „Du bist kein richtiges Mädchen, oder?", jetzt verzogen sich ihre Lippen zu einem leichten Grinsen, danach ein wenig schmerzlich zur Seite.

„Nein, nein, wenn ich die Uniform anhabe bin ich nur noch ein Haufen Steroide.", meinte sie. Er seufzte, als sie verzweifelt nach einem Taschentuch suchte und keines fand, dann reichte er ihr seines.

„Du hast Glück, es wurde heute frisch gewaschen.", erklärte er ihr, während er es ihr hin hielt. Tatsächlich war es sogar noch gefaltet, sie betrachtete das Wappen und das J.H.P. dahinter.

„Wofür steht das H?", fragte sie neugierig, ihre Stimme klang jetzt etwas komisch. Da sie sich weigerte, das Taschentuch an zu nehmen, seufzte er, zückte seinen Zauberstab und feuchtete es etwas an, ehe er unter ihr Kinn griff und ihr Gesicht zu sich drehte, dann tupfte er die Kratzer ab.

„Für meinen zweiten Namen.", wich er aus.

„Der da wäre?", grinste sie breit. Er wurde rot.

„Hector.", gab er zu.

„James Hector Potter.", sagte sie andächtig und grinste dabei spöttisch.

„Ja, wenn es genehm ist, Lily Marie Evans.", gab er zurück.

„Also, 'Marie' ist ja wohl nicht mit 'Hector' zu vergleichen.", sagte sie, dann holte sie tief Luft. Er hob ihr Kinn mehr an.

„Lass mich das sehen.", er meinte ihre Lippe. „Das tut bestimmt ein bisschen weh...", sagte er mitleidig.

„Hast du schon verstanden, worum das eben ging?", fragte sie ihn. Er runzelte die Stirn ein bisschen.

„Ihr habt euch über einen Typ gestritten.", meinte er gereizt. „Übrigens, das ist wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, dich mit deinen Teamkollegen zu streiten, Evans, wir spielen am Samstag gegen Slytherin!", ermahnte er sie dann. „Noch dazu über 'irgendeinen Typ'...", maulte er unzufrieden hinterher.

„Das ist nicht einfach nur 'ein Typ', James, er ist der Tollste.", das war dann wohl der berühmte Tritt in die Magengegend. Lilys Stimme nahm jetzt einen ganz weichen Klang an. „Groß und stark und hübsch, er hat wunderschöne Augen, man könnte in ihnen ertrinken.", schwärmte sie.

„Ist das eklig...", aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie Sirius zurück kam und sich schräg hinter sie wieder an seine Hausaufgaben setzte. Alles hätte er gegeben, damit Sirius die liebeskranke Evans versorgte und er dafür seine Hausaufgaben machen durfte...

„Und er ist so lustig und klug und spielt Klavier wie ein junger Gott. Nicht, dass dir das etwas sagen würde.", er hatte Schwierigkeiten, die Wunde an ihrer Lippe zu versorgen, weil ihre Lippe leider gerade so viel plapperte. Und zwar Zeug, das er nicht hören wollte!

„Sag mal, hast du irgendetwas genommen?", fragte er mürrisch, aber als er zu ihr sah, waren ihre Pupillen ganz normal. Ihre Augen waren schön wie eh und je und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, da strahlte sie ein bisschen.

„Und er kann so gut tanzen.", flüsterte sie dann verträumt. „Ich tanze gerne, weißt du..."

„Ich weiß.", murmelte er jetzt ein bisschen enttäuschter, als er wollte. „Ich weiß, darum habe ich dich Weihnachten bei den McKinnons zum Tanzen aufgefordert...", meinte er, aber darauf ging sie gar nicht ein.

„Das Tollste an ihm ist, dass er überhaupt nicht eingebildet zu sein scheint.", da war es – er hatte einen Herzstillstand. Sie hatte sich in jemand anderen verliebt, weil er so eingebildet gewesen war. Und jetzt, wo er sich geändert hatte, da war es zu spät, weil er so ein Volltrottel war! Innerlich schwor er sich, Mia doch ein zweites Mal aus zu führen... „Ich meine, wie alle Jungs ist er natürlich eingebildet, aber auf die wirklich tollen Sachen bildet er sich überhaupt nichts ein. Es ist für ihn selbstverständlich, ein 'guter' Mensch zu sein...", sie strahlte verklärt, aber das konnte er nicht mehr erwidern.

„Tja.", machte er bitter. „Solche Wunderkinder soll es ja geben."

„Manchmal, wenn man ihn alleine antrifft, dann ist er sogar richtig bescheiden.", fügte sie jetzt lächelnd hinzu.

„Du solltest in den Krankenflügel gehen und schauen lassen, ob du vielleicht eine Gehirnerschütterung hast oder so.", meinte er letztendlich enttäuscht. Sie 'kicherte'. Lily Evans 'kicherte'. Das war nicht normal.

„Du bist ein Vollidiot, James Potter.", meinte sie, dann küsste sie ihn einfach so auf die Wange und stand auf. Er sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher, während sie mit federleichten Schritten verschwand. Schlecht gelaunt stand er auf und ließ sich wieder neben Sirius fallen.

„Weiber.", beschwerte er sich. Eigentlich war er viel mehr wütend auf sich selber, weil er so arrogant gewesen war. Er konnte auch Klavier spielen und tanzen, wieso hatte er sie also nicht überzeugen können? Sirius grinste breit. „Das ist kein Grund, so zu grinsen, okay?"

„Na, worum ging das gerade eben?", fragte Sirius.

„Sie hat mir von ihrem Typ vorgeschwärmt.", gab er unzufrieden von sich. Wenn das ging wurde Sirius' Grinsen noch breiter.

„Und, wie ist er so?", fragte er spielerisch-schwärmend.

„Groß und stark und hübsch und 'er tanzt so gut'...", machte er Lily dümmlich nach, dann fuhr er über sein Gesicht. „Es ging um sie, eben.", gab er niedergeschlagen zu. „Ich wette, sie hat von Longbottom geredet, der ist fast so hübsch wie du...", maulte er dann.

„Wohl kaum, sie hat gesagt, er spielt Klavier, Frank spielt aber Violine.", gab der zurück.

„Diggory spielt Klavier.", erwiderte James.

„Aber wie groß ist der? Eins sechzig?", fragte Sirius spöttisch.

Der Horror. „Remus spielt auch Klavier und ist groß.", sagte er tonlos. Dieses Mal bekam er tatsächlich feuchte Augen, räusperte seine Tränen aber missmutig und trotzig weg. Um nichts auf der Welt würde er jetzt vor seinem besten Freund anfangen, wegen Evans zu heulen!

„Aber der kann nicht tanzen.", Sirius' Grinsen war einfach unerträglich.

„Hör auf so zu grinsen!", knurrte James jetzt aufgebracht.

„Weißt du, wer auf ihre Beschreibung passt?"

„Sirius, sie steht nicht auf dich, sie hat gesagt, er ist nicht eingebildet!", meckerte er jetzt.

„Sie hat auch gesagt, er ist mit Mia ausgegangen, weil sie ihn angefleht hat 'dieses eine Mal' mit ihr aus zu gehen, um zu 'sehen, was passiert'.", zitierte er sie. Er schnaubte, dann hielt er inne.

„Warte – das ging um mich?", fragte er.

„'Du bist ein Vollidiot, James Potter' hat sie gesagt – aber sie hatte ja keine Ahnung.", grinste sein bescheuerter, hirnrissiger, idiotischer – wunderbarer bester Freund. James sprang auf, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und nahm die Beine in die Hand.

Noch nicht ein Mal in seinem Leben hatte er den Weg vom Quidditchfeld bis zum Schloss in einem solchen Affenzahn hinter sich gebracht und Sirius und er hatten mal eine Wette gemacht – darum ging es nicht. Sie lief sogar noch durch die Halle, es waren einige Schüler auf dem Weg zum Abendessen. „Evans!", rief er durch die ganze Halle, aber sie hörte ihn wohl nicht. Dafür drehten sich alle anderen zu ihm um. „Hey, EVANS!", brüllte er ihr hinterher.

Sie drehte sich um und als sie ihn sah, da leuchteten ihre Augen auf. Als er schwer atmend vor ihr zu stehen kam, hatte er schon fast wieder vergessen, was er sagen wollte. „Ja?", fragte sie unschuldig.

„Du hast gedacht, ich komme nicht drauf, was?", grinste er.

„Sirius hat es dir doch verraten.", ärgerte sie ihn.

„Du findest mich also hübsch?", grinste er jetzt breiter und plötzlich zeigte auch sie Zähne. Als nächstes (er wusste gar nicht mehr, wann er den Entschluss gefasst hatte) schlang er seine Arme um sie und riss sie von den Füßen. Alle, die sie doch eben angestarrt hatten, waren plötzlich unwichtig und absolut nicht mehr existent. Sie kicherte verzückt, als er sie mit sich um seine eigene Achse drehte und dann küsste.

„Uh – hey, Potter, geh mit mir aus!", lachte sie. Seine Finger zitterten heftig, als er sie wieder auf ihre Füße gelassen hatte und durch ihre Haare streichelte.

„Aber nur dieses eine Mal, Evans.", ärgerte er sie zurück, da schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn auch.

Der Applaus riss sie dann aus ihrer Zweisamkeit, sodass er sich verlegen von ihr los machte. „Uh – ich...", sie wurde ganz rot und da standen Tränen in ihren Augen. „Ich gehe zum Krankenflügel und lasse schauen, ob ich eine Gehirnerschütterung habe.", flüsterte sie verlegen, während sie sich an den Kopf fasste. Er streichelte über ihre Stirn.

„Ich bringe dich.", bot er an.


End file.
